Winx Club - Episode 325
|pe = Witches' Revelation |ne = A New Beginning}} Wizard's Anger is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Valtor unleashes the power of the four elements against the three schools and the city of Magix. The Winx go head to head with Valtor and the Trix to end the fury of the elements, but Valtor shows himself as the beast that he is. Plot The Winx tell Headmistress Faragonda that, with the Water Stars, they could defeat Valtor once and for all. Faragonda feels uneasy, mentioning that he may appear weak but he is still very strong, and does not allow them to fight Valtor. Valtor, who still believes he is powerful, is humiliated and made fun of by the Trix. Valtor loses his temper, and turns into a demon. He scares the Trix away. When the three are alone, they immediate lose all remaining interest in him. They call him a loser, Valtor then appears behind them, wanting to make them regret calling him that and presents to them the most powerful spell, the Spell of the Elements. He sends water to Cloud Tower, wind to Red Fountain, fire to Alfea and earth to Downtown Magix. Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin have a meeting, discussing the destruction of their schools. Griselda rushes in to tell Faragonda that downtown Magix had been hit with earthquakes. The forest around Alfea rages on fire, upsetting Flora. Stella attempts to put it out herself, but fails. Faragonda allows the Winx to fight Valtor. After finding Valtor, the Winx threaten him with the Water Stars. He captures and controls the Water Stars, which shock the Winx however they do not affect them, only Bloom. Bloom attempts to fight one last time. She uses her fairy dust to break Valtor's mark on the Agador Box. The spells inside are released and return back to their own realms. Valtor was not willing to lose his most important spell, the Spell of the Elements, and takes back the spell, reversing the affects. As the water returns to the lake bed, the Winx escape, along with the Trix, telling Valtor that their alliance is now over, leaving Valtor to drown. They all return safely however the Trix is captured and sent to Light Rock. The Winx return to Alfea to a cheering crowd of students, teachers and the specialists. As Bloom hugs Sky, when he says he is glad Valtor is no more, Bloom has an uneasy feeling, revealing that Valtor has not been officially defeated. Major Events *Valtor angrily transforms into his demon form. *Valtor unleashes the Spell of the Elements. **Fire to Alfea (To be engulf in eternal flame). **Water to Cloud Tower (To be flooded by water). **Wind to Red Fountain (To be blown away with wind). **Earth to Magix (Attacked with a massive fissure). *The Winx retrieve the Agador Box from Valtor. **Bloom uses Fairy Dust to release the stolen spells. *The Trix officially lose interest in Valtor; they ditch and leave him. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy are arrested and are taken back to the Light Rock Haven Monastery (final appearance of the Trix in Season 3). *The Winx are thought to have defeated Valtor, yet he is still alive. Debuts *Spell of the Elements *Fire Bees *Valtor (demon form) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialist **Nabu **Sky **Timmy **Brandon **Helia **Riven *Villains **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Darkar (mentioned) *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Avalon **Palladium **Wizgiz *Alfea Students **Jade **Venus **Clarice **Marzia **Cornelia **Trista **Emma **Vicky *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Cloud Tower Students **Lucy **Tabitha **Sabrina **Vera *Red Fountain Staff **Saladin *Royalty **Tressa **Ligea *Mermaids **Tala **Kalia **Celina *Solarian Citizens *Oppositus Citizens *Lightrock Knights Spells Used *Convergence Shield, Bounce Back, Multiplier - Used by Stella, Aisha and Tecna to defend themselves from the Trix. *Convergence Box - Used by the Winx, minus Bloom to surround Valtor. *Convergence Shield - Used to protect Bloom. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *We're Back Again *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the first time Bloom uses her Fairy Dust by herself. *In the Nickelodeon version, Icy mentions Lord Darkar and calls him by his real name instead of his Nick dub name, "The Shadow Phoenix". *This is Avalon's final appearance. Mistakes *Stormy's civilian skirt was changed to shorts. *Icy's eyes are a darker shade of blue at one point. *Stella's eye shadow was an incorrect color multiple times. *In one scene, Faragonda refers to "Magix" as "Magic". *Sabrina is missing her lips as she is running away from the water. *In a scene, Tecna's lower wings are seen even though she does not have any. *When the fairies are attacking Valtor, Stella's and Flora's attack colors are mixed up. *When Bloom is using her Fairy Dust, she is holding a Water Star instead of her pendant. *There are many issues with Tecna's hair. From incorrect length to missing her hair clip or the hair clip is drawn differently. *At one point, one of Bloom's heart clips is not colored in. *Lucy's hair is not filled all the way in at one point. *Most of the time the Trix is in their civilian form but when they get up from being drenched by the river water, they are in their witch forms. **Also, when the three flew towards the Trix, only Darcy was in her witch form. *Flora's Enchantix is missing some parts of it at one point. Ep325Mistake(2).png|Icy's eyes are a darker color. Ep325Mistake(1).png|Sabrina is missing her lips. tecna's below wings.png|Tecna's lower wings. 295129_105071386309287_249699320_n.jpg|Stella and Flora spells' colors are mixed up. Ep325Mistake(3).png|Tecna's hair is short. Ep325Mistake(4).png|The Trix in their civilian outfits. Ep325Mistake(10).png|The Trix now in their witch forms. Ep325Mistake(5).png|Stella's pink eye shadow instead light orange. Ep325Mistake(6).png|Lucy's hair is not completely colored in. Ep325Mistake(7).png|Tecna's missing her hair clip. Ep325Mistake(8).png|One of the many times Bloom's hair clip is not colored. Ep325Mistake(9).png|Flora's dress is not completely colored in. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes